OneShoot M
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Chp1 NS/ Chp2 SSI/ Sasuke curang itu yang Sakura pikirkan, pria itu tidak benar-benar akan menepati janji, hutang bodohnya tidak akan lunas bila terus seperti ini dan Sasuke tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Sakura tahu pria itu sangat licik dan liar. "Kau sebut ini pekerjaan? Ini bukan pekerjaan tapi pemerkosaan mmhhhhmmmhhh,"
1. Chapter 1

Berhubangan badan bukan lagi hal tabu bagi siswa-siswi Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah menengah atas terkenal di jepang. Setiap acara perayaan, seperti ulang tahun dan sebagainya, mereka sering melakukan party sex di motel, apartemen, vila, kolam renang, bahkan taman terbuka. Saling bertukar pasangan untuk mencicipi tubuh pasangan lain.

Haruno Sakura, dia adalah siswi baru, junior di konoha high school. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang berjalan ragu di lorong saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan bahu seseorang. Gadis itu terkejut sampai menjatuhkan ranselnya dan jadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak lain.

Sementara itu siswa yang tadi menabrak punggung Sakura dari belakang hanya menatap gadis itu. Tidak ada kata maaf atau niatan siswa itu untuk mengambilkan ransel Sakura. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang di dapat Sakura membuatnya merasa seolah seperti gadis aneh. Apa karna warna rambut? Sakura menyentuh ujung rambutnya sendiri dan jadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak lain, lagi.

Siswa itu tersenyum kemudian kembali memainkan bola basket di tangannya. Ia mendribble Rendah untuk mempertahankan bola dari rebutan teman berambut merahnya dan mendapat sorak-sorai memuja dari anak-anak lain yang ada di sana, kemudian melakukan Baseball Pass, melempar bola menggunakan satu tangan, pada temannya yang berambut coklat.

Mereka, Namikaze Naruto, Suigetsu, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru dan Gaara, merupakan team basket utama Konoha High School. Lima siswa yang digilai banyak siswi. Mereka bermain di lorong, saling mengoper bola dan tertawa. Siswa-siswi yang ada di sana mengikuti kelima siswa pentolan KHS itu menuju lapangan basket outdoor sambil menikmati permainan mereka. Mereka bersorak-sorai menyemangati dan tertawa melihat permainan kelima siswa tersebut.

Kiba memainkan bola di tangannya. Saat Shikamaru berusaha merebutnya dengan cepat dia mengoverhead pass bola pada Naruto. Namun Namikaze muda itu tidak menyadari kehadiran bola, ia sibuk mencuri pandang pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan berlawanan arah di lorong.

Duk.

"Oh. Shit!" Naruto mengumpat karena bola mengenai kepalanya.

Tidak keras tapi cukup membuat siswa-siswi yang melihatnya tertawa. Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba dan juga Suigetsu tertawa. Gaara tidak menyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung mengambil bola dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

Haruno Sakura menoleh ke asal keributan kemudian gadis itu tersenyum melihat siswa yang tadi menabraknya jadi bahan tertawaan. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura melipat tangan di bawah dada dan berbisik dari kejauhan. "Rasakan." Dengan wajah mengejek.

"Haha. Naruto."

Naruto mendengus karena malu. Ia meninju main-main dada Gaara yang mengacak rambutnya seperti anak kecil. "Hentikan tanpa alis ." Kemudian tatapannya kembali jatuh pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan membelakanginya itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto , seorang Forward sempurna team basket sekolah. Tampan, memiliki mobil mewah seperti Alfa Romeo, berbakat mencetak poin di ring, digilai gadis-gadis, tapi sangat menyebalkan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari namun Haruno Sakura masih duduk di kursi belajar. Dengan mengantuk dan sambil menguap gadis itu berusaha menyelesaikan tugas sekolah senpainya, yaitu Namikaze Naruto si menyebalkan, Sakura menyebutnya seperti itu. Sudah satu minggu semenjak dia jadi siswi baru di KHS Namikaze menyebalkan itu selalu melimpahkan tugas-tugas sekolah padanya dan mengganggunya.

Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto senang menyiksanya seperti ini. Ayolah... materi yang dipelajarinya tidak sama dengan materi yang Naruto si kakak kelas pelajari. Ini sulit. Ia bukan siswi jenius, ia hanya seorang siswi yang memiliki otak pas-pasan. Tapi si menyebalkan mengancam, setiap soal yang salah dia akan di lempar bola di depan anak-anak lain di lapangan basket. Sangat mengerikan. Dan kalian tahu? Sakura harus mempelajari materi yang belum dipelajarinya demi mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk Namikaze. Dan Sakura sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan tugas Naruto.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kepala merah muda gadis itu jatuh di meja belajar, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada tugas Namikaze yang akan dikumpul besok, dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Belum lama dia tertidur ponselnya berdering nyaring mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan kesal Sakura mengangkat telfon. Wajahnya semakin menekuk sebal saat mendengar suara mengantuk Naruto yang menanyakan tugasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Suara Naruto serak-serak sexy karena baru bangun tidur tapi Sakura tidak peduli dengan kesexyan suara Naruto.

Sakura mendesah lelah. "Belum."

"Jangan tidur sebelum kau menyelesaikannya." Suara Naruto mengeras kemudian mendesah. "Baiklah, cepat selesaikan, aku mau tidur."

Tut. Tut...

Sakura menatap ponselnya kesal. "Menyebalkan... dasar menyebalkan!" Katanya kesal seraya mengigit gemas ponselnya. Kegiatan mengigit ponsel Sakura terhenti begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ponselnya. Layar datar ponselnya dipenuhi luka-luka bekas penganiyayaan giginya. Layarnya benar-benar penuh luka, rusak. "Ponselku!"

...

Sakura berdiri di depan meja Naruto dengan kepala menunduk menunggu Naruto yang sedang mengecek hasil kerja kerasnya selama empat hari. Dengan harap-harap cemas Sakura menunggu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama empat hari?"

"Ak-"

"Mengerjakan seperti ini saja tidak bisa," Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Hm?" Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Suigetsu yang duduk di atas meja tidak jauh dari Naruto mentertawai kelakuan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Lagi pula wajar kalau dia tidak bisa." Suigetsu membela Sakura dan mengedipkan mata pada gadis itu.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Naruto. Suigetsu ditertawakan teman-temannya, seperti Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru dan anak-anak lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto memegang wajahnya, kedua mata gadis itu membulat saat Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada dahinya menggunakan pena. "Apa ya-"

"Diam."

Semua yang ada di kelas menertawakan Sakura, termasuk teman-teman Naruto. "Selesai." Naruto tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Tawa mereka meledak melihat hasil kerja Naruto pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura menahan tangisnya. Dia sangat malu. Malu sekali.

"Kau ingin tau? Pergi ke toilet."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Menyebalkan!" Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura pergi dari kelas Naruto dengan wajah merah menahan tangis dan malu.

...

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, di dahinya tertulis dengan jelas "Kau ku hukum." Hasil tangan Naruto. Pantas semua siswa-siswi yang ia lewati menertawakan dirinya. "Ini benar-benar konyol!" Air mata yang dia pertahankan menitik di pipinya. "Naruto keterlaluan! Menyebalkan!" Dibersihkannya coretan tangan Naruto di dahinya sambil menangis.

Drrtt.. drrrt...

Satu pesan masuk. Wajah Sakura semakin sebal membaca pesan masuk dari Naruto. _"Ini alamat rumahku. Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah."_

...

Sebuah rumah mewah dan megah di sanalah Sakura berdiri. Dengan ragu Sakura memencet bel rumah itu dan menunggu seseorang membuka gerbang. Gerbang megah itu terbuka otomatis dan seorang security menunggunya di dalam.

"Teman Namikaze- sama?"

"Ya."

"Namikaze- sama sudah menunggu nona di dalam. Mari."

Sakura juga disambut oleh dua maid cantik yang menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar Naruto. Sakura ditinggal sendiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Yang dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya. "Sudah datang. Ayo masuk."

"Ak-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah lebih dulu menarik Sakura masuk. "Kenapa di sini? Kenapa tidak di ruang tamu atau ruang tv saja,"

"Sakura-chan, dengar... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Kita bicara di luar saja." Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu kamar yang kemudian dihentikan Naruto, Namikaze muda itu menarik tangannya dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Aku tidak berniat seperti itu,"

"Apa?"

"Mengerjai dan mempermalukanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat melakukannya, dan aku menyesal... "

"Kau pikir dengan kau mengaku menyesal sudah cukup? Tidak Naruto, kau sangat keterlaluan." Air mata menitik di pipi Sakura yang kemudian Naruto hapus menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu." Katanya menyesal. "Ingin tahu sesuatu? Aku menyukaimu,"

"Apa?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

Naruto tersenyum sembari menghapus jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Itu alasan kenapa aku melakukannya. Sehari saja aku tidak melihatmu di sekolah, sekali saja aku tidak mengunjungi kelas untuk melihatmu, semalam saja aku tidak menelfonmu, rasanya menyebalkan." Naruto gemas melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura yang sangat manis di matanya. "Sakura-chan, maaf..."

...

Di dekat pintu kamar Naruto mengapit tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya ke dinding. Gadis merah muda itu sempat melawan tapi Naruto memegang kedua tangannya dan menekannya ke dinding. Naruto melumat bibir Sakura tanpa peduli pada penolakan gadis itu.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Sakura yang menatap Naruto tak percaya dan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... entahlah, Naruto sangat sulit ditebak. Dan ketika Sakura berniat melarikan diri Naruto menariknya kembali ke dinding, menekan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tatapan dan nada suaranya sama seriusnya. Naruto kemudian membopong tubuh Sakura mendekati ranjang berukuran king sizenya yang dihiasi sprei hitam berbahan satin.

"Kyahhh..."

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di tengah ranjangnya, "Buat ini menjadi mudah Sakura-chan..." kemudian merangkak naik mendekati tubuh gadis itu.

...

Di atas ranjang berukuran king size yang dihiasi sprei satin Naruto mencium dan meraba seluruh tubuh Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah polos, tubuh mereka sama-sama polos.

"Anh..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar erangan tertahan Sakura di bawahnya saat ia memainkan lidah di puting gadis itu. Kedua tangan Naruto turun ke bokong Sakura dan meremas bokong gadis itu. Diciuminya daun telinga serta pipi Sakura bergairah. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Jajahan tangan Naruto pindah ke kemaluan basah Sakura, mengocoknya dengan satu jari mempersiapkan vagina sempit gadis itu untuk kejantanannya yang membengkak meminta segera dihangatkan. Naruto tersenyum dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya. Merasa cukup diarahkannya miliknya memasuki milik Sakura tapi Sakura menahannya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bila kau melakukannya karena nafsu, aku mohon hentikan."

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum dan mencium sayang kening gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kalau aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu apa kau akan menghentikannya?" Gemas dengan tatapan Sakura Naruto lalu melumat lagi bibir gadis itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Sakura memang bukan yang pertama bagi Naruto tapi Naruto senang karena dia yang pertama untuk Sakura. Perasaan bangga dan senang karena memperawani gadis berambut merah muda itu menyusup di hatinya, dan dia merasa hatinya tergelitik dan hangat.

...

Naruto memainkan bola di tangannya. Seperti biasa team basket utama konoha high school bermain basket di lorong, memamerkan kebolehan mereka dalam bermain basket. Naruto yang sedang mendribble rendah bola menghentikan permainanya saat melihat Sakura yang berjalan membelakanginya. Naruto melempar bolanya asal dan tidak sengaja mengenai kepala Suigetsu membuat siswa bergigi hiu itu mengaduh karena sakit dan jadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak di lorong. Naruto mendengus tidak peduli pada Suigetsu yang sedang mengomeli dirinya lalu berlari menyusul Sakura.

Disenggolnya bahu gadis merah muda itu membuat sang gadis terkejut karena kehadirannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura cemberut di sampingnya kemudian mencium kilat bibir gadis itu membuat mereka yang melihat terbengong dan bertanya-tanya 'ada apa?'

F

I

N

.

Gak kerasa udah bulan maret :D tanggal 28 maret Sakura ulang tahun loo... ramein NaruSaku di hari ultahnya Sakura ya... nyumbang satu fic juga gak papa. Dengan genre bebass!


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru mendesah keras melihat mahluk merah muda yang duduk di samping kekasihnya. Tidak tahukah mahluk merah muda itu kalau dia dan kekasihnya sibuk. Oh ayolahhh... dia sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino sebelum si merah muda itu menelfon kekasihnya dan merusak kencan mereka. Ingin rasanya Shikamaru menyeret Sakura, si merah muda pengganggu, dari cafe romantis ini dan mengusirnya.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, Ino." Curhat Sakura dengan wajah merah karena menangis.

Shikamaru melotot melihat Sakura mengambil minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi milik Ino yang dipesan olehnya. Ingin rasanya Shikamaru merampas paksa minuman yang sedang diminum oleh Sakura. 'Itu untuk Ino.' Karena minuman itu mangandung obat perangsang yang Shikamaru pesan khusus untuk Ino.

Sakura meletakkan minumannya sembari tertawa tak jelas. "Dia memecatku karena masalah sepele, aku menumpahkan kopi di kertas pentingnya... dia sangat menyebalkan. Tidak berperasaan." Katanya cemberut dengan wajah merah karena mabuk.

"Sudahlah jidad, lupakan saja bos sialanmu itu. Kau bekerja di Akasuna corp saja denganku, kami sedang butuh kariawan."

Sakura yang sudah mabuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ino. Gadis berambut merah muda itu malah bicara seraya tertawa tak jelas. "Akan aku beri dia pelajaran!" Sakura menyentak gelasnya di meja bar kemudian menatap Ino dengan wajah marah yang terlihat konyol.

"Jidad!" Ino panik melihat temannya yang di bawah pengaruh alkohol pergi keluar bar. Melihat langkah teman merah mudanya terseret-seret dan tak fokus membuat Ino merasa khawatir dan berniat menyusul Sakura. Namun Shikamaru menghentikannya, pria nanas itu menggenggam tangannya tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Ini malam kita." Manik hitam Shikamaru menatap tajam dan serius Ino yang tampak bimbang memilih sahabat atau calon suaminya.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya**

AU, OneShoot, Lime.

For birtday Haruno Sakura :)

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah dalam ruangannya. Sebenarnya ini bukan karena si Office Girl imut itu menumpahkan minuman pada kertas pentingnya melainkan karena si penyakit wanita yang bernama Izuna, kakak tirinya. Mata Izuna tidak pernah lepas dari siapa itu... ee... Sakura, ya namanya Sakura, Izuna menatap Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dengan tatapan... arghh... menyebalkan!

Sasuke tidak suka dengan tatapan itu. Ini salah Sakura, kalau saja gadis itu tidak mengantar kopi untuknya dan Izuna semuanya tidak mungkin seperti ini. Izuna tidak tahu tentang Sakura dan tidak tertarik pada gadis itu, dan Sakura tetap bekerja di sini, menjadi pembuat kopi hanya untuknya.

Sialan!

Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi. Selama ini tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekati Sakura karena mereka takut padanya tapi tidak dengan Izuna, Izuna bukan bawahan yang takut pada presider sepertinya, Izuna kakak tirinya, dia tidak mungkin takut.

Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pikiran dan kegiatannya ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Sakura masuk dengan wajah merah karena mabuk dan marah. Gadis itu menghentak tas KW 3 di meja Sasuke membuat Sasuke reflek mendongak menatapnya. Dahi Sasuke mengerut melihat penampilan dan ekspresi wajah Sakura kemudian menutup hidung begitu mencium napas gadis itu. "Apa yang kau minum?" Nada suaranya tenang seperti biasa namun tajam.

Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan menatapnya tanpa takut. "Kenapa kau memecatku? Kau tahu sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan dijaman seperti ini? Kenapa kau menawarkanku pekerjaan bila akhirnya aku dipecat? Aku bahkan baru bekerja satu minggu."

"Kau mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"Siapa yang memberimu alkhohol?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mabuk! Apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang marah padamu!" Mata hijaunya berkedip-kedip dan dia terlihat lucu saat cekukan. Sasuke sempat ingin tersenyum tapi senyumnya hilang saat Sakura dengan berani duduk di mejanya, tepat di depannya. Tangannya menarik leher Sasuke mendekat, sangat dekat, Sasuke bahkan bisa mencium bau alkhohol dari mulutnya yang minta dilumat. "Kau tampan." Sasuke kembali dibuat mengernyit dengan perubahan sikap dan nada suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba, tapi siapa peduli. Dia menyukainya. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya. Tidak peduli gadis itu sedang mabuk Sasuke tidak akan melepas kesempatan ini begitu saja. Tidak akan. Tangan Sakura bermain di permukaan wajah Sasuke, mengusapnya dari pelipis sampai dagu membuat Sasuke mengerang karena sentuhannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa mataku bermasalah ..." telunjuk Sakura menyentuh dengan lembut bibir Sasuke yang kemudian dikulum mulut pria itu. Dengan setengah sadar gadis itu kembali berbicara. "Tapi kau tampan." Dan tiba-tiba kepalanya jatuh di dada Sasuke, matanya terpejam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Sialan! Berani-beraninya dia tidur setelah membangunkan juniornya. Sasuke mengerang merasakan ngilu pada kejantanannya yang minta dipuaskan. Uchiha muda itu mendesah putus asa. Tidak mungkinkan dia menyetubuhi Sakura disaat gadis itu pingsan. Tapi keinginan Sasuke untuk memiliki Sakura begitu besar, sangat besar. Dia menatap Sakura dengan waktu yang lama kemudian tersenyum.

...

Sakura bermimpi indah sekali. Tidur gadis itu begitu nyenyak sampai sulit baginya membuka mata sekalipun mentari menyilaukan mata. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya yang lembut dan hangat. Sakura tidak ingat memiliki selimut selembut dan sehangat ini dan... kasur yang empuk. Kemudian wanita itu membuka mata dan langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap terkejut kamar asing tempat ia tidur kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Sasuke sempat terkejut saat melihat Sakura sudah bangun. Pria itu kembali mengontrol emosinya menatap datar Sakura yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Cepat bangun dan kembali ke kantor." Ia duduk di sofa panjang menatap Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura terlihat bingung. Kening wanita itu berkerut.

"Karena kau memiliki banyak hutang padaku."

"Hutang? Aku tidak pernah pinjam uang." Dia cemberut menatap tak suka Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah dan berjalan mendekati jendela. "Kau pikir berapa banyak uang yang aku habiskan untuk menyewa kamar ini." Dan gadis itu semakin dibuat bingung oleh kata-kata Sasuke. Pria tampan itu menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang dan menyeringai. "Siapa suruh kau mabuk di ruangku." Sakura masih terlihat bingung tidak mengerti. Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar hotel meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Sasuke berhenti di tengah pintu dan menoleh menatap Sakura. "Bukan salahku aku membawamu ke tempat ini dan membuat kau memiliki hutang padaku. Aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, nona Haruno, kemana lagi aku membawamu kalau bukan ke tempat ini." Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sasuke kembali bicara. "Cepat mandi aku menunggumu di kantor, menunggu untuk tugas pertamamu." Pria itu tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mendengus begitu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Dengan kesal gadis itu meremas bantal di tangannya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Kemarin saja pria itu memecatnya dan sekarang pria itu sendiri yang memintanya kembali bekerja dengan alasan konyolnya. Dan Sakura berpikir dia tidak mau lagi kembali bekerja di kantor itu, dia akan lebih memilih bekerja di Akasuna corp bersama Ino, masalah hutang Sakura akan membayarnya dengan uang. Emang berapa banyak uang untuk menyewa hotel ini semalaman, huh! Sombongnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ekspersinya terkejut saat melihat pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Dan dia kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat sekelilingnya, kamar mandinya sudah dilengkapi tempat spa. Sakura baru sadar ini bukan kamar hotel biasa, lampunya saja lampu kristal. Gadis itu berlari mendekati pintu ganda di dekat jendela dan melihat keluar. Sebuah kolam renang kecil dengan dihiasi pohon-pohon sakura di sekelilingnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan berapa banyak ia harus membayar, karena dia tidak ingin memiliki hutang pada Uchiha. Dia dibuat terkejut dengan jumlah uang yang harus ia bayar, bibir gadis itu cemberut dan merengek pada pria yang bekerja di resepsionis untuk mengurangi harga. Tapi nihil. Harga permalamnya tetap sama seperti akan membeli sebuah apartemen mewah.

Sakura berjalan lemas masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menghela napas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, tidak ada cara lain selain meminjam uang pada Uchiha karena tidak mungkin ia pinjam uang sebanyak itu pada Ino maupun Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat terkejut sekaligus kagum pada hotel tempatnya menginap. Hotelnya luar biasa mengagumkan, mulai dari lobi, lift, taman sampai luar gedung. Sakura berdiri di depan gedung hotel menatap gedung hotel tempatnya menginap tanpa berkedip. "Wwahh." Kagumnya dengan keindahan gedung itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela besar tembus pandang dalam ruangannya. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat mantan ofice girl pribadinya masuk. "Selamat datang kembali Haruno... Sakura." Dia berbalik menatap langsung Sakura dengan senyuman ganjil. "Siap membayar hutang Nona?"

Sakura menatap tak suka Sasuke dengan kesombongannya. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki uang Sakura berpura-pura memiliki uang. "Berapa yang harus aku bayar tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat, setelah kau memecatku dengan tidak sopan," wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap Sasuke . "Aku minta kertas tagihannya."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk membuat Sasuke menghela napas berpura-pura bersalah dan mendekatinya. Pria tampan bungsu Uchiha itu memberikan kertas bukti pembayaran hotel. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke bisa dengan muda memanipulasi harga kamar hotel karena gedung hotel itu milik Ibu Izuna, kakak tirinya, yang tak lain ibu tirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlutut di depan Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan tatapan malu dan... Entahlah. Melihat hal itu Sasuke mendengus. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja dan menatap langsung wajah Sakura. "Jangan bersikap seperti seorang perawan nona. Bukankah ini bukan yang pertama untukmu sayang?" Sakura tidak suka dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang seolah merendahkan, menyamakannya dengan pelacur. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura membuka ressleting celanannya. Pria itu memejamkan mata dan mendesah saat tangan hangat Sakura menggenggam kejantanannya. "Argghh... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriaknya sakit sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatap tajam wanita itu saat Sakura menggenggam kejantanannya dengan sangat kuat, dan itu sangat sekali.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya Tuan Uchiha? Aku melakukan seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang menantang dirinya dan menarik wanita itu sampai terlentang di atas meja. Sasuke menyingkirkan semua barang yang ada di atas meja dan mendesak Sakura. "Ini yang aku inginkan." Dilumatnya bibir gadis keras kepala itu dengan liar tanpa peduli pada rontaannya.

Di bawah tubuh Sasuke kedua mata Sakura membulat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Gadis itu mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan berusaha berteriak namun itu mustahil karena mulut Sasuke menyumpal mulutnya.

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan semangat menggebu, dia sangat dibuat kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang menyebalkan. Pria itu melepas ciumannya. Tangannya dengan tak sabar melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Menelanjangimu, itu yang aku lakukan. Dengar nona, kau harus ingat perjanjian, kau bekerja untukku maka hutangmu lunas."

"Kau sebut ini pekerjaan? Ini bukan pekerjaan tapi pemerkosaan mmhhhhmmmhhh," dan Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan protes karena mulut Sasuke sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya.

...

Seminggu. Seminggu telah Sakura jalani bekerja pada Sasuke sebagai... emm.. ya itu. Sasuke bilang tidak akan lama tapi sudah seminggu Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu hutangnya belum lunas juga. Sasuke curang itu yang Sakura pikirkan, pria itu tidak benar-benar akan menepati janji, hutang bodohnya tidak akan lunas bila terus seperti ini dan Sasuke tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Sakura tahu pria itu sangat licik dan liar.

Sakura terlentang di atas meja kerja dalam ruangan Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Di lipatan paha wanita itu Sasuke tampak melebarkan kedua pahanya dan melumat kemaluannya. Wanita itu mendesah, mendesah dengan sangat keras dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Terlebih ketika Sasuke menjilat klitorisnya rakus seraya memainkan dua jari dalam lubang kenikmatannya. "Arghh... ohhh!"

Untuk sekian kalinya Sakura mendapat klimaksnya yang hebat. Wanita berambut merah muda itu memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke menjilat cairan klimaks di kemaluannya dan menghisapnya kuat. "Anhhh..."

"Kau menyukainya? Aku tahu kau menyukainya sayang." Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya. "Buka pakaianmu sayang."

"Hh... bajingan." Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke tapi tidak membantah perintahnya. Sakura melepas kemeja dan branya dan kemudian Sasuke menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang serta panas. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, meremas dan menampar pantat Sakura. Suara decapan ciuman basah dan tamparan pantat kenyal Sakura menggema dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Izuna berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa disadari keduanya. Pria dengan usia dua tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu melihat semuanya, mulai dari Sasuke melepas rok dan celana dalam Sakura sampai keduanya sama-sama telanjang. Sasuke sedang sibuk menjilati kemaluan Sakura ketika Izuna mendekat. Kakak tiri Sasuke itu menatap Sakura yang memejamkan mata penuh nikmat dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Mulut wanita itu sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan suara desahan kecil menggoda yang kemudian Izuna lumat. Kedua mata Sakura langsung terbuka dengan terkejut ketika ada pria lain yang melumat bibirnya. Dia menatap Izuna yang memejamkan mata melumat rakus dan tak sabar bibirnya.

Karena tidak mendengar desahan kecil Sakura Sasuke mendongak menatap Sakura dan dikejutkan dengan kebaradaan Izuna yang sedang melumat bibir wanita merah mudanya. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mendorong Izuna, menjauh dari Sakura tanpa malu dengan tubuhnya yang polos. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Izuna melepas kemejanya. "Jangan buat ini menjadi sulit Sasuke. Kita lakukan berdua, aku tahu kau sudah sangat tegang, aku melihatnya." Katanya seraya melepas ressleting celana.

F

I

N

(Buat amannya.)

Wkwkw... fic gaje buat ultah mamah Sakura ;D

(Ficnya gini, aku emang gk bakat buat oneshoot.) Mojok.


End file.
